Ash and Dawn: Pokemon High School - PEARLSHIPPING
by whackazombie
Summary: There is a new battle school for talented trainers. A group of trainers soon become friends, and two of them fall in love with a certain trainer. But who will he pick?
1. Intro 1

**Hi guys,**

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too rough with me :). Pearlshipping**

**I don't own any pokemon, unfortunately. **

**On with the fic!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been two years since Ash had returned to his hometown, Pallet Town. He had just recently travelled around the Hoenn region with a coordinator that he met from the start, named May, and of course, his good friend Brock. Now he was finally heading home.

_-Flashback-_

"_And the winner is...Paul!" the announcer boomed loudly as the Charizard was struck down by Electivire's thunderbolt. Ash ran over to his Charizard and said, "Good job, Charizard, you did good". He then returned Charizard and went up to meet Paul. _

_He offered the purple haired trainer his hand, but Paul simply brushed his hair and walked off. Ash clenched his teeth tightly, and was determined to win Paul someday. _

_Paul went on to compete in the top eight Hoenn conference, and made it all the way to the finals, where he lost in a tight six on six battle._

_After bidding farewell with May and Brock, Ash trained by himself for for a few more months, and strengthened his current team of Charizard, Gliscor, Heracross, Gible, and of course, Pikachu. During this time, he also captured a Larion, which soon evolved into an Aggron. _

_Then, in late July, Ash decided to head home to Kanto and meet up with his mom and Professor Oak. He boarded the SS Tropical that ran to Viridian City. _

Ash sighed as he dropped his bag. He still couldn't get the over the fact of how easily Paul had beaten him. He plopped himself down on the large bed, and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

_Two hours later_

Ash couldn't help but think of how to become stronger. His mind always replayed the battle in the Hoenn league of losing all to two pokemon.

He didn't want to think of it anymore, so he walked outside to get some fresh air. There were lots of attractions - a basketball court, a large swimming pool, a sports bar, a pokemon battlefield, an arcade..A POKEMON BATTLEFIELD?! He ran as quick as he could to get there, and took a peek inside. WOW! It was magnificent! There were bleachers all around, filled with people watching and cheering competitors on. On the battlefield, intense battles waged. He couldn't help but stand there and watch the battle between the young girl and her Snover against a tall man with his Grotle.

"Hey, kid."

No answer from Ash. The man tapped his shoulder, "Hey, you there."

Still no answer. The man was beginning to get annoyed. "I'm trying to get in, move."

_A few seconds later…_ "KID!"

"Huh, oh sorry." Ash moved aside and walked out. "This might be a good time to get some training in," he thought. He went back to his room to grab his pokeballs.

_Meanwhile…_

"Snover, use Ice Beam!"

"Grotle, dodge!"

However, Grotle was just a little too late, and was the ice beam struck his feet, making him unable to move.

"Finish this with Ice Punch!"

Snover jumped up and came down, smashing Grotle with full force. Grotle fell backwards and fainted.

"And Candice wins again! Will anyone else dare to challenge her?"

"I WILL!" Ash ran into the room, panting.

_Ten minutes later…_

(Intense battling)

"Sneasel, Night Slash!"

"Heracross, dodge, then use pin missile!"

"Shadow ball!"

The two attacks collided and created a large explosion, creating a lot of fog. When the fog lifted, the result showed both pokemon down and out.

After that, Candice left, and Ash won the rest of his battles pretty easily, so he decided to leave and relax with the last hour left.

"Hey, wait up!" It was the same girl that battled him earlier.

"Hi, I'm Ash from Pallet Town, and this is my buddy Pikachu." Pikachu gave a friendly "pika" to her.

"Oh, that's a cute pokemon. Never seen one of those before. My name is Candice, and I'm from Snowpoint City," she said.

"Really? Isn't that in Sinnoh?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I really want to visit Sinnoh someday. Anyway, you battled great." Ash smiled.

She blushed a little, and said, "Thanks. So did you."

They stood watching the sunset, and saw many Lapras swimming far away.

Candice thought, "_Wow, he's pretty handsome. And that smile of his, it's so cute." _She smiled to herself.

After standing there for a while, Ash broke the silence. "So, where are you headed?"

"Um..I'm going to the Cerulean Battle Academy High School. It's basically like a regular high school, but with lots of pokemon battling too."

Ash thought that maybe he should go too. After all, he would be old enough to go to high school, and he needed the pokemon training. It would be good to relax and not have to travel around so much…

They talked for a while, introducing themselves and talking about what they liked up until the boat hit shore. They walked off to Viridian's pokemon center, and after a short checkup, Ash parted ways.

"Well, I got to get going before it's fully dark. It can be pretty scary in Viridian Forest, you know." Ash winked at her and ran off.

"Bye!"

"_What a cutie! If only he went too…"_ she thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, that's the first chapter. Sorry that it's so short.**

**If you find any mistakes or problems, please leave a comment.**

**Sorry it was so slow, it's just the intro. This will be a long story, I guess. :}**

**Later ficcers!**


	2. Intro 2

**Hi guys I'm back!**

**This is going to finish the part of Ash and introduce Dawn.**

**I'm not really all that good at writing, so please don't be mean :(! Please comment!**

**Thanks!**

**I don't own pokemon, still.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ash kept on running until it was dark. Man, it was hard to find the way without Brock. He ran past a familiar stump just to find himself in the same place all over again.

He silently cursed to himself. He was now standing in the middle of nowhere, and was helplessly lost.

"Oh well, I'll just find some shelter for the night," he thought to himself. He found a large tree and went underneath it. Pikachu seemed to be in a pretty bad shape. Ash took the shivering mouse into his arms and hugged him tightly. He then brought out Charizard and began gathering wood so Charizard could blow fire.

The trio fell asleep.

Next morning, the sounds of Pidgey chirping woke Ash up - well, I guess you could say his pokemon woke up, and then tried their hardest to wake Ash up (as you know, Ash is a very heavy sleeper). Then, they continued their walk.

As they walked back, Ash found it just like the first time he had walked through the forest with Misty. His memories go back to the time when he had first caught a Caterpie, and how scared Misty was of it.

_-Flashback-_

_Misty: Ash, you're acting like a..._

_Ash: Look! Inside this ball is the very first Pokémon I ever caught in my whole entire life._

_Misty: Great, just keep it away from me will ya!_

_Ash: You aren't afraid of an itty bitty Caterpie in a pokéball are you?_

_Misty: Bugs get me all bugged out! Even when they're in a pokéball. Just keep it away!_

_Ash: I like bugs even if they're not in pokeballs. It must be great for Caterpie inside the pokéball, all cute and comfortable inside there! (Starts to hug the ball) I love my new little Pokémon!_

_Misty: I guess it takes a worm to love a worm._

_Ash: Very funny. (bends down to Pikachu's level] Pikachu! We've got a new friend.)_

_…_

_James: What's that?_

_Meowth: Its a bug! A measly little bug._

_Jessie: (laughing) Let's get the bug spray._

_(Caterpie dodges Ekan's and Koffing's attack)_

_Misty: (to Caterpie) Hang in there. Ash: Caterpie, String Shot now!_

_(Caterpie is able to wrap Ekans and Koffing within it's string)_

_James: (shocked) Beaten by a Caterpie._

He still remembered that precious moment, and chuckled at the thought of it. They battled various pokemon in the forest, including Beedrill, Nidorino, and Venomoth. They'd finally found the main path. Ash let out a sigh of relief and continued to walk towards Pallet.

He could smell the cooking of his mom's double deep dish pizza pot pie in his mind. He planned to stay for a longer time, since he normally would visit for only a day or two. What should he do? Maybe surprise them…

They ran into a wild Caterpie. Ash sent out Charizard and told it to battle. As Charizard was about to fly down and use flamethrower, Caterpie landed a string shot straight at Charizard's nose, causing him to fly backwards. At this time, he released flamethrower, shooting it straight into Ash's face.

*tumble*

The Caterpie escapes.

A few moments later…

"Beaten by the Caterpie! The nerves!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu giggled at Ash's puffy hair that was smoked by Charizard's flamethrower. Ash went off path to try and find the Caterpie, and after a while, guess what?

He got lost :P.

"AAGGG!" exclaimed Ash. "When will this nightmare end?"

Ten minutes later…

*rumble*

*rumble*

"Aww, I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday, and it's already noon. We should start looking for the path again."

Two hours later…

"FINALLY! I can see it! Pallet Town!" Ash raced down the hill, and as he turned around the corner, he bumped into someone.

"Heyyyy, Ashy Boy! Why are you always like a monkey?!" teased Gary.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you in Johto going out with that girl named Jasmine?"

"Nahh, I didn't want to.."

"Ah, I see how it is," Ash chuckled to himself.

"SHUT UP ASHY BOY!"

Ash raced down the hill and yelled, "MAKE ME!"

Gary chased after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn yawned and got up from bed. She was going to leave Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh, and most importantly, Lucas. Who knows how long? Possibly forever.

_She had been travelling for a year, and went along with her best friend, Lucas, who she'd known since a child. When she was young, she and Lucas were the best of friends. They always played together, went to places together, etc. Then, one year, the two decided to go on a journey. Dawn wanted to be the best coordinator, and Lucas wanted to win the Sinnoh League. However, these two often fought over small things, and soon the two weren't on friendly terms. Lucas began to tease her often, and became a jerk. After thinking for a long time, Dawn decided just to go back to school after the contests were over, instead of travelling around._

_One day, Dawn's mother, Johanna, told her that there was a famous school in Cerulean City of Kanto called the Cerulean Battle Academy High School. Since Dawn had powerful pokemon, and she was getting annoyed of Lucas, she decided to threaten him by telling him she was moving. To her surprise, all he did was shrug. Not even a single complaint nor objection. Dawn's heart was broken._

_She didn't have any other friends in Sinnoh, since all she did was hang out with Lucas, so she thought moving was actually a good idea._

One side of her really missed Lucas, since he was her only friend, while the other side hated Lucas, and never wanted to see him again. Dawn's mother, seeing that she was torn by the decision of whether to move or not, piped in, "I think it would be the best for us to move. Make new friends, see a new place, and take the thought of Lucas off your head." Dawn could only nod, and small tears began to form at her eye. She couldn't understand why he had been so mean to her.

A few days later, she spotted Lucas at Professor Rowan's lab, and went up to him to talk. He was cold to her and didn't seem to change one bit. She was hurt.

Should she leave or not?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash ran down the hill as fast as he could, but Gary was catching up. Right at the entrance of Pallet Town, Gary caught Ash and pounced on top of him. The two began wrestling, with each trying to get on top. At this time, two familiar people were walking by, and happened to see them

"Oh hey! It's Ash!" Whitney squealed.

"Ah Ash, long time no see," said Falkner.

Ash remembered to two as a couple in Johto. Whitney was once a gym leader, but was defeated by someone else who took over. As for Falkner, he simply got bored of it, and when he went on a business trip to Goldenrod City, he met Whitney, and they fell in love.

Gary was introduced, and they began to talk for a long time. *Yak yak yak*

Moments later, Ash found out that the two were planning to attend the same high school as Candice.

More *yak yak yak*

As they bid farewell, they headed for Viridian City, and Gary headed for his grandfather's lab. Ash decided to go home. As he opens the front door, he walks in quietly and sneaks upstairs.

_Where'd everyone go?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This is the second intro page. I guess there will be a third intro :)**

**Stay tuned!**

**The next story will be out WAY before Feb., I'll guarantee that :D**

**Also, a certain pokemon will be back :P...you can probably guess who.**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	3. Intro 3

**I'm back!**

**This should be the last of the intros, I don't know :\.**

**Anyway,**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ash quietly walked to the kitchen, and loudly yelled, "I'M BACK!"

No response.

He looked outside, and saw no one. Well, guess she must be outside. I'll go head down to the old professor's lab then.

_Meanwhile, in the lab…_

"Tracey?" Gary said.

He saw the pokemon watcher standing outside with a notepad. Tracey turned back, surprised. "Hey, look who it is. How's it goin, Gary'?" asked Tracey.

"Well, same as usual. Studying pokemon. What're you doing?"

"Just making a few sketches before Professor Oak comes back. In case you're wondering, they're at the lake nearby. They left a few hours ago, so they should be back soon. How long are you planning to stay?"

"I don't know. I might consider going to the Kalos region, since they have a really good facility for researching mega evolutions. It's the new thing, and it's complicated, so it's fit just for me," Gary smirked.

"Do you wanna go outside?"

"Sure. Why not?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn finally decided to move. She packed for hours, spent hours fixing her hair, and made the luggages ready. They sold the house and booked airplane tickets to Cerulean City.

"Sweetie, are you all ready?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good, let's go then."

Dawn sighed and walked outside. She was leaving Twinleaf Town forever. She started to head for Lucas' house, but shook her head at the thought of him and turned. Dawn looked back one last time, and cried. She ran towards the forest. At the edge of the city, there was that clear cut path that she saw every day, one to school, and one to Sandgem City. On normal occasions, she would go left, but now she wasn't. She missed this place more than ever. Johanna took a deep sigh and chased after Dawn.

At Sandgem Town, Dawn had stopped crying, and she started to walk again. A few minutes later, her mother finally caught up. She understood what Dawn was feeling and decided that she would talk about it later.

"Dawn, it's lunch time, want to go get a bite?" Dawn just nodded and they found a nearby diner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you see that movie? HAH! That last battle was SOO funny! Especially of how the Sandile was able to dodge the Boomerang!" yelled Misty.

"Yeah, and then the Boomerang came back at Marowak. Marowak got a big WAK in his face!" May and Misty began to laugh.

The company was walking down a small route to Goldenrod City's port. They had just come back from a small theater in a nearby village, and after stopping to watch and take a small break, they were back on the road again.

"In fact, Drew, that battle seems awfully familiar…" taunted May.

"IT WASN'T FUNNY!" he complained.

"Aww, I was just kidding." She gave him a small hug, and Drew's face turned red as he blushed.

"Alright, I forgive you."

"I can't wait for high school. That school is really famous, I hear. Especially their pokemon tactics and training."

"I'll make the pokemon varsity team, and you won't."

"In your dreams, Drew." May snickered, and the two girls giggled. Drew turned around to hide his cherry red face.

"Fine. Let's battle then."

"Alright. Challenge accepted."

They stood on opposite ends of the natural beach terrain, each with a pokeball in their hand.

"This will be a three on three battle," Drew said.

"Go, Blaziken!" Munchlax Beautifly

"Go, Flygon!" Absol Roserade

"Blaziken, use Flare Blitz!"

"Flygon, dodge, then use sandstorm!" The sandstorm brewed, making both trainers unable to see.

The trainers yelled out moves until they launched a melee attack. The sandstorm cleared, leaving both on the ground. Flygon slowly got up, clearly with not enough energy to continue. Blaziken fainted.

"I'm going to win this. Go, Absol!" Drew yelled. May tossed out Beautifly and clenched her teeth.

"Absol, blizzard!"

"Beautifly, silver wind!" The blizzard was too strong, countering silver wind. Absol jumped up and tried to pounce on Beautifly. At the last second, Beautifly quickly dodged, and used wing attack to slam a full-force wing attack on Absol. Beautifly used psychic, then quickly sped towards Absol and landed an aerial ace. Absol was down and out. May won the second round, putting them at a one to one tie.

Just as they were about to begin their third battle, Misty yelled, "ISN'T THAT OUR SHIP? WE'RE GOING TO MISS IT!"

"GO GO GO!"

The trio sprinted towards the ship and were the last three to board.

"AYY THEY GOT STEAK!" Misty happily exclaimed.

"Yeah, if Ash was here this buffet would be gone within seconds," May joked.

"Wonder where he is. I hope he's doing good."

"Such a cute and innocent boy."

"Like me?" Drew asked.

"No." They said in unison.

"HEY! FEELINGS!" Drew yelled.

The girls giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's been a while. I remember the days with grandpa. Now, I go out, and explore...heh heh heh." Gary becomes absorbed in his own imaginary world.

"Oh! There they are," Tracey pointed.

Oak, with Delia, Ash's mom, made their way up the long steps to the lab. Gary and Tracey made their way to the front door.

"Hi grandpa."

"How's it going? I have news that Ash is coming to town. You know, he recently got into the top sixteen of the Hoenn League."

"Oh, I saw him earlier."

"Hey, how about we surprise him?" Tracey pointed.

"That sounds great." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and they went to the closet to hide.

Ash was tired of running all the way to the old professor's lab. He hadn't been here in so long, he was so excited to be back. He took a small break, and then quickly sprinted up the stairs. When he went to knock on the door, he found that it was unlocked, so he stepped in and saw no one. He walked down the hall, took a look outside, and came back in, yelling, "Professor Oak? Tracey? Are you here?"

He walked back to the entrance, and at this time, the door busted out and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"

"Hey Ash. I missed you," Delia said.

"You too, Mom."

"So, you made the top SIXTEEN in the Hoenn League?" Gary teased Ash with an eyebrow up.

"Well, yeah. You couldn't do any better."

"Oh yeah, I bet I could beat you."

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"How about we decide this with a battle?"

"Fine by me, what are the rules?"

"Double battle."

A few minutes later everyone was outside, and a large grass field stood before them. Ash drew out two pokeballs, and Gary followed.

"GO, Gible and Gliscor!"

"Magmar, Golem, by my side!"

The two trainers began to yell commands, and the battle started.

"Well, this certainly is interesting," Prof. Oak said.

"Yes, it's been a long time since I've seen my Ash battle," Delia smiled.

"Gliscor, Wing Cutter!" Gliscor aimed straight for Magmar and was about to deliver the blow.

"GOLEM, ROLLOUT! MAGMAR, DODGE THEN HEADBUTT!" The two came around the confused Gliscor and smashed it from both sides.

"Gible, Draco Meteor!" Gliscor was out right away, but Magmar and Golem were straight in range for the Draco Meteor, and had no time to dodge the incoming attack. Golem shielded the attack and took full damage, collapsing onto Magmar. It was now a one versus one. As Magmar struggled to break free from the fainted Golem, Gible launched a Dragon Pulse, which made direct contact with Magmar and sent it flying backwards. As it tried to get up, Gible launched one more Draco Meteor. It landed on top of Magmar, and Magmar fainted. Ash won the battle.

"Goob job to you two. You battled great. You deserve a good, long rest." Gary said.

"You guys too." Ash returned his pokemon.

"Wow, you've gotten much stronger. A little more training, and you just might make top EIGHT in the Hoenn League next time." Gary snickered.

"That's coming from you..." Ash raised his eyebrows.

Gary jumped on Ash, and the two boys were now wrestling in the dirt. Delia, Prof. Oak, and Tracey just sighed and sweatdropped.

"Alright, that's enough you two, break it up."

"Well, then get off my face," Gary barely was able to say.

"I say we go for lunch."

"SOUNDS GREAT!" Ash chimed in.

They set up a picnic table and made lots of sandwiches and chicken wings. Ash and Gary let their pokemon out to play. After a long and satisfying lunch, Gary asked Ash a question, "Hey, what did you think about the Battle High School in Cerulean City?"

"It's good. I might go. Why?"

"Well, I've decided to go-"

"Why? Is Jasmine going?" Ash laughed.

Gary gave him a glare, and Ash stuck his tongue out. Everyone else asked, "Who's Jasmine?"

"Well, uh, you see...ASH, COME BACK HERE!" Gary chased after him.

_Five minutes later..._

"You know Ash, Battle High School just might be the thing. They've got great pokemon facilities, great trainers…"

"And it's also like a regular high school, with history (grumble) and all those other lame subjects."

"Geez, I'm just giving my opinion. You should take some time to think about it. Well, I should get going grandpa. See ya around." Gary picked up his gear and headed outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn was out of words. Utterly shocked.

The city was huge. It was so big, they had a own pokemon center, gym, and a large lake nearby. Not to add, they had a large bridge with a ton of pokemon trainers on it. Everywhere near the bridge there were people talking and battling. There was a cave off to the distance, just an island in the middle of the lake. The beach was crowded, though that was no surprise. To the other side were lots of stores and houses. Even in Sinnoh, few cities got this big. Probably only Jubilife, Hearthome, and Veilstone City. Though in those cities, she and Lucas didn't spend too much time focusing on the cities, they just zoomed through their goals.

Dawn smiled and took the pleasant city in, but soon, she remembered that she was carrying a heavy backpack and had lots of luggages.

"Mom, can we go to our new house?" (Of course, they had a bought a house before they came, don't ask me how.)

"Sure, honey."

They walked around looking for it, and Dawn saw a similar aged girl nearby. She looked back.

"Hi, would you like help with that?"

"Um….sure. I guess."

The girl was with two others, another girl with red hair and a guy with green hair, both around her age. When they helped locate Dawn and Johanna's house, Dawn turned to thank them.

"Hey, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Dawn. I come from Sinnoh. What's yours?"

"May, I'm from the Hoenn region and I am going to the Battle School. Here are my friends, Misty and Drew. Misty grinned and Drew just smirked.

"Hey, I'm going there too."

"You are? That's soooo cool! Well, I should leave you to your house. Have fun, I'll catch ya later!"

"Alright, bye," Dawn smiled.

_"Wow, she's really nice. I hope they're all like that. Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."_

Dawn's mother smiled, believing she had made the right choice in convincing Dawn to come here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom."

"Yes, honey?"

"I've decided to go."

"Do you want me to come along? We can rent a house there."

"No, it's fine. I'll stay with Gary."

Delia looked sad, but sighed," Oh well, I guess you always got to travel around, like your father. Be safe!"

"Don't worry Mom!"

"Oh yeah, and don't forget to change your underwear!"

Ash's face turns red and he says "bye" and runs out to catch Gary.

Ash disappears out of sight. "Oh, Ash…"

Meanwhile, it was starting to get dark in Viridian Forest. "No, not this again." Ash ran through the trail, hoping to see Viridian City, but he was lost. Again.

He heard a rustling noise nearby.

From inside a bush, Ash saw a bright red light…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, how was it?**

**That was a longer chapter, but everything is starting to shape.**

**Anyway, please follow and review!**

**Thanks!**

**Whackazombie**


	4. Intro 4

**Hi guys, this is officially the last intro.**

**I'm going to start using POV's, tell me how I did :P.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Ash's POV)**

A white beam struck out of the bush and hit me square in the chest. I fell down and became stuck to the ground by this white, sticky string. As I tried my hardest to strangle out, I could hear a small squeal come from the bush. A Caterpie wriggled out of the bush and wagged its tail at me. Was it the same one? No, it couldn't be. Just at that moment, it fired a poison sting, and I moved around frantically, barely able to avoid it. I reached out for a pokeball and threw it into the air. Gliscor appeared, and Caterpie launched a tackle at me.

I blinked my eyes and waited to get hit. After I opened my eyes, I saw Caterpie running off and Gliscor standing there.

"Thanks, Gliscor," I said. Gliscor gave me a wink and I returned it into its pokeball. I quickly continued down the path, hoping to get to Viridian City before nightfall.

Some time later, it was too dark to go on, so Pikachu and I went to a small cave nearby. We built a fire and I got out the camping gear.

Meanwhile, outside, the thunderstorm was starting to roar loudly. There was a lot of panicking; birds screeched and pokemon ran around.

"I'm getting cold. Let's go get some sticks before the thunder gets too bad."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded its head in agreement.

We ran outside and found a nearby tree and bent down to collect sticks. I quickly stuffed them into his arm.

"All right, that should be enough. Let's go before it starts to pour."

We ran towards the cave. Just then, something green caught the corner of my eye. The same Caterpie was crawling around outside, looking wet and melancholy.

"Hey, Caterpie!" The soaked bug turned to find the same trainer that had ran into it twice.

"Do you want to come with us?" The Caterpie looked hesitant at first, then drearily agreed and crawled towards me. I let it crawl on my shoulder, and we ran back to the cave. Inside, we placed the sticks down and I brought out Charizard. That sure scared Caterpie. It hurried behind me and peeked at the large dragon.

"Don't be afraid. That's Charizard. Charizard, this is Caterpie."

Charizard roared and Caterpie slowly came out of hiding.

"Charizard, can you start a fire?" Charizard nodded and soon they started a fire. I brought out some food and decided to let everyone out. The pokemon all made said their names and I introduced them to Caterpie. Then, I brought out the food and we ate in a circle.

After a while, I told the gang about the high school, and they listened intently. Their eyes widened when I mentioned battling, and Aggron let out a loud roar. Some birds outside made a squawking sound. I was glad they were just as psyched as I was to battle.

The group was very excited. At 10 pm, I couldn't get them to go to sleep, so I just sat there and let them chat for a while. Gliscor, Pikachu, and Heracross were chatting and having a good time. Aggron and Charizard were fighting about who would win in the battle school, and soon they began to walk towards each other.

"That's enough, you two."

Charizard let out a "hmph" and walked off. Aggron smirked and went to talk with Pikachu and company. Off to the distance, Caterpie and Gible were happily talking, and from the looks of it, Gible was describing his Draco Meteor. I was glad to see Caterpie having a good time, and as I stared, I got sleepier and sleepier, and soon the world blacked out.

The sun came out over the mountains, and the first rays of sunshine hit the large forest. I let out a large yawn, and turned to see the whole group asleep. I smiled and walked outside to get some fresh air.

Half an hour later, I fed the pokemon, and just as I was about to return them, Charizard and Aggron got into a big fight again. It seemed like they had challenged each other into a battle, so I let the two go outside to fight. Inside, I returned everyone back to their pokeballs.

I saw Caterpie still outside and said, "That was a fun night. I guess we gotta go now."

Caterpie whimpered and sadly crawled out. Then it hit me - this must have been the same Caterpie the whole time, and it was following us.

"Caterpie, how would you like travel with us to Viridian City?" Caterpie happily nodded its head and snuggled around me. Pikachu seemed happy about it, and gave an adorable smile.

The three of us went outside to find a find a fainted Aggron and an extremely tired but satisfied Charizard.

A few hours later, we were finally able to get out of Viridian Forest and make it to Viridian City. We walked around until we found the pokemon center. I sighed in relief that we would finally be able to take a break.

I found Nurse Joy and handed her the pokeballs for the checkup. After a while, they came back, and I went to the phones to give my mom a call, but no one picked up, so I called Professor Oak's lab. Professor Oak picked up.

"Hey, how's it going, Ash?"

"Hi, it's going great. Is my mom there?"

"No, I think she's at the garden. So, where are you now?"

"I'm at Viridian City."

"Oh, you'll find Gary there. He just called me a few minutes ago."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Yes, in fact I do. He said he was going to the train station to get to Cerulean City. They leave at 10:30 am."

"WHAT? I have ten minutes! Do you know where it is?"

"Unfortunately, no. But I'm sure Nurse Joy will know. Ah, yes. Ash, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can I borrow Heracross for a bit? I need him for some research."

"Okay, sure." I dropped Heracross' pokeball in.

The ball transferred to Oak's hand on the other side. "Ok, got it."

"See ya. I gotta catch the train!"

"Bye Ash. Good luck."

The screen closed and I ran to Nurse Joy. She told me it was just on the other side of the pokemon center, and I let out a large sigh of relief. Within three minutes, we made it to the front of the train station. It was crowded inside, and carrying one pokemon was already enough.

"Well, would you like to come with us, Caterpie?"

Caterpie nodded its head and bonked its head against a pokeball. The pokeball flashed three times and clicked.

"All right! I just caught a Caterpie!" Pikachu gave his cheer and we ran down the stairs to catch the train.

Pikachu pointed off to the distance, and I saw Gary walking into the train.

"Hey, Gary!" Gary turned his head.

"Well, if it isn't Ashy Boy."

We entered the train and began to talk. He explained what the school was about, and that was pretty much the trip there. We passed Diglett's cave and saw Route 4 as we sat there.

Thirty minutes later, the train finally arrived.

I stretched out and examined the city, "Oh boy, it has been so long since I last came. I wonder how Misty's doing."

Gary let out a loud gasp.

"What's wrong?"

"IT CAN'T BE!"

"What?"

He pointed straight ahead, and I looked and saw someone very familiar.

It was Jasmine.

"Haha Gary, now you'll have the chance to make it up for her."

Gary punched my arm. "Shut up Ash, that's not funny."

We got lunch and found the battle school. After a long talk, we got to see what it looked like inside. To be honest, the inside looked quite similar to my elementary school, just a lot bigger. The battlefield and gyms, that was truly impressive. We registered for the class and found out the school would start tomorrow. (It was Sunday.)

"Hey, Gary, since I have no apartment or house here, can I be your roommate?"

"Sure, no problem."

We walked off to find his apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Dawn's POV)**

"It's so beautiful! I love it!" I exclaimed as she put on the blue dress.

"Now you can impress the boys," Misty joked.

"Something you can't do," Drew said.

"That's coming from you…"

While Misty and Drew were arguing, May led me to the other side, and we found a section of boots. I found a pair of brown leather boots and a pair of pink cotton boots that looked just like mine. May found some tennis shoes and started to try them. While she was happily humming to herself, I thought of school.

There could be lots of bullies who picked on trainers and stole their pokemon. After all, it was high school. There would also be those couples, with the whole girlfriend and boyfriend business, and lots of drama. Of course, I never thought it was worth thinking about. There would also be the battling and school subjects, which would be just like old days.

After a while, May snapped me out of my trance, and May showed me the tennis shoes she'd picked up. The shoes were white with blue stripes, and were glittering.

"I'm getting these. Oh, they're so perfect!"

"How much did those cost?"

"Only fifty dollars. C'mon, let's go!"

"Only?!" I asked as she danced off. I ran after her. At the entrance, we found Drew and Misty fighting over what ice cream flavor was the best, and May and I sweatdropped as we walked over to the long lines to pay.

The four of us gathered and walked outside to go find a lunch place.

May happily announced, "I'm going to try on my new shoes!"

"Oh no, I forgot to shop!" Misty exclaimed.

Drew snickered and Misty pushed him.

"What was that for?"

"It was all your fault! And by the way, cookie dough is better than mango!"

"Is NOT!"

I asked her, "Does this happen often?"

"Yeah, just ignore them. Let's get lunch."

After we got some pizza and drinks, the two finally settled down and began to eat. Misty gobbled down her share and asked for more. May was too busy loosening her shoes, and Drew was staring at her, so I had to go get some more.

_This group is quite interesting. I was lucky to find friends right away. Plus, May and Drew are coordinators, so they would have a similar battle style with me._

I thought of an idea…

I came back with an extra slice of pizza, and Misty paid me the money. Then, she gobbled the pizza in a few seconds. The group sweatdropped.

After a nice meal, set aside watching Misty eat like a Gyarados, we walked over to the Battle High School, and registered to get in. We took a tour around, and saw what the classrooms were like and all that. Then, we got to see the battle room, which was ok, and we finished our tour and left.

We walked through the streets and I listened to the three of them chat on about the Battle School endlessly.

"Oh great. There's going to be English and all those other boring subjects." Drew complained.

"I know right, it's more than half the day." Misty said.

"There's seven periods. Two of them are pokemon battling, and one is studying pokemon. That's still three out of seven. Much better than a normal school." May added.

"Yeah, then there's math, English, history, and science. Soooo boring. Why can't we just battle all day?" Drew asked.

Misty nodded her head in agreement.

She asked me, "Dawn, what do you think?"

I answered, "Um..I don't know. I used to go to school, so this is normal for me."

They just nodded their heads. We arrived at their house, and May said, "Well, this is it. See ya round, Dawn."

"Bye," Drew and Misty said.

I was going to say bye, but I stopped myself and said, "Hold on. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," May said.

"Is it ok if I, um, stay with you guys?"

"Sure! Would your mom be ok with it?" May seemed excited.

"I think. I'll ask her today."

"Alright, I can't wait! Finally someone who isn't so obnoxious."

"HEY!" the two said in unison.

"Bye guys."

I happily jogged back home, feeling as happy as can be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That's it.**

**I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Until then, LATER FICCERS!**

**Whackazombie **


	5. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**School finally starts in the story! :O**

**(Took forever, I know)**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ash! Wake up already!" Gary yelled as he stomped over to the snoring figure. "We're going to be late for school!"

This was enough to wake up Pikachu, and the mouse let out a loud yawn and stared at Gary. Then, it let out a thundershock straight at Ash.

"AHHHHHH! What was that for?"

"Ash, we're going to be late if you don't wake up. C'mon, it's the first day of school!"

Ash groaned and went to get ready. It was Monday morning, and that meant school. He shined his pokeballs, brushed his teeth, brought all his books, and got ready to leave. Gary just sighed and turned on the TV to some weather forecasting news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Dawn's POV)**

_A few hours ago…_

_"So Dawn, how was it?"_

_"It was great Mom! We went shopping, and got registered, and ate lunch, and-"_

_"I get it Dawn."_

_"But I'm not finished yet!"_

_"If I know you, you would talk on for hours. Anyway, I need to tell you something important."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I have to go back to Sinnoh for a week or so because there are some important matters that Professor Rowan has asked me to tend to. Do you think you can handle being home alone?"_

_"Actually Mom, can I stay with my friends?"_

_"Sure. Did they give you permission?"_

_"Yes."_

_"All right. Do you need me here anymore? It would be easier for me to stay there since I am needed quite often."_

_"I'm fine Mom. I can stay with them."_

_"All right, I'll miss you Dawn. Call me regularly."_

_"Don't worry Mom."_

_"That's when I worry the most." Johanna sighed. "Well, I should get packing now."_

_"Ok, I'll go. Bye!"_

_"Be safe Dawn!"_

Now…

It was Monday morning, 7:48 am. Drew, Misty, May, and I were in the living room, getting ourselves ready to go to school.

"OMG OMG OMG!"

"Gosh May, calm down. It was just a tiny spill," Drew said.

"How should I calm down? That's my skirt!"

Drew laughed and added, "Ok, I'm sorry."

"Hey guys, look at what I found on TV," Misty said.

We gathered around to see a guy talking in front of a colosseum, and a poster on the side labeled Battle Tournament - Don't miss it!.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Two days ago, I believe what he just said."

"No way! Why would they even put that on television then?" Drew scoffed.

"Fine! Next Saturday!"

"That's more like it."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"Then how come I just told you?"

"Oh yeah? I-"

"Doesn't school start in ten minutes?" May pointed out.

"HOLY ARCEUS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DREW."

"IS NOT!"

I told May I was ready, and the two of us left first. It was about a five minute walk to the battle school, so we got there just in time. The counselors seemed nice enough, and were glad to tell us about the classrooms and our schedules. May peeked over my shoulder to see my schedule.

"Hey, we have the same fourth and seventh period classes! I can't wait to see you there!"

We began to chat about the classes and soon the bell rang. I walked to my first class, English, and when I was about to go in, I bumped into a boy with purple hair who was slightly taller than me. He sneered and walked into class. Sheesh, just another typical jerk.

English class proved to be as boring as it could get. I don't know if Kanto students were behind, or if this school was, but it was extremely easy. We did some easy grammar work and did all these exercises.

The teacher was a bald, old man, named Mr. Jones. He didn't seem very interested in teaching. He had large glasses and a pokeball on his waist.

I sat in the front with another girl named Candice. She seemed friendly, and she introduced herself to me,

"Hi, my name's Candice. What's yours?"

"My name's Dawn."

"Nice to meet you. Just curious, where are you from?"

"Oh. Sinnoh?"

"REALLY? ME TOO!" She squealed. The teacher stopped talking and looked over to see her guilty face.

"Candice, is that right? Please go sit in that desk over there." She was moved to a desk sitting by itself on the very right side of the room. After that, English class just seemed to zoom by, and soon the bell rang.

My next class was Math. The morning classes were such a torture. I walked in and took a seat on the left side of the class. Then, as I watched the people coming in to see if I could find a familiar face, my heart skipped a beat. I could literally hear my heart beat right now, and time stopped.

The raven haired trainer took off his hat and placed it near his bag. As he sat down, he looked at me and smiled. I turned away quickly, blushing a bright red. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him frown and look confused.

"Why do you have to be so stupid, Dawn? Now he thinks you're weird….." I thought to myself.

Math class started, and I soon found out this boy was very enthusiastic, and rose his hand in the air for every question. His name was Ash.

The rest of class was torture. I couldn't focus on what I was doing. I turned my head to look at his face, and I stared at his handsome face, maybe a little too long. He looked at me again, and I turned my head towards my paper.

"I don't have anything to do with him. He's just an ordinary student who is probably another one of those popular jerks," I kept thinking to myself. It was impossible to deny that I had feelings for him. I was relieved when the bell finally rang.

I quickly walked out and avoided eye contact. My third class was history. As I walked towards class, I saw Ash following me. Then, he stopped to talk to a spiky brown haired boy.

In English class, I found a seat near the back. As I unpacked my bag, I dropped my notebook in surprise. Ash was in this class too! Oh, why did this have to happen?

"Alright class, my name's Mrs. Sanders. Today's our first day of class. Here are the seating arrangements."

The class trampled over each other to get to the front to see. I took a deep breath. I was far away from Ash. It was just too nerve-racking sitting next to him. The teacher gave us a group assignment of getting to know each other, and I got paired with three others. One of them was the same spiky brown haired boy that Ash had been talking to, and his name was Gary.

It felt like the longest day of my life. About what felt like years later, the bell finally rang and the class flooded out to brunch. Brunch was fifteen minutes long, so I had time to go find May and all the others.

"Hey Dawn!" a voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see Candice and May walking towards me.

"Hi guys."

"So, how do you like the first day of school?" Candice asked,

"It's ok. I recognize people in like every class, so I have no problems."

"It's soooo boring." I complained.

Candice frowned and said, "Wait till you see the battling. It's sick."

We chatted on for some more time, and then the bell went off. I finally had the good classes coming, first Pokemon Education, then two periods of Battling and P.E. Pokemon Education sped by quickly. We learned about the Kanto terrain and some of their pokemon and this and that. Fifth period was battling, and the teacher talked for half the class. I really didn't pay much attention to the long speech, but I heard that there was battling Mon-Thurs, and P.E. Friday.

For the last twenty minutes, we went into the battlefield and each person was randomly matched against someone else. For the two periods of battling, each person would get three battles of one on one. The facility was good, since they had ten battlefields and lots of judges and tools. After waiting for one battle to finish, I stepped into the court and faced against this funny looking boy named Chester.

He was muttering to himself and laughing, and wore these weird glasses with spirals on them. He had a red shirt that had a picture of a clown on it, and stomped his foot repeated.

"GO, SABLEYE!"

A grinning purple pokemon came out, and started dancing. This group should be easy, I thought. They don't take battling seriously.

"Go, Piplup!"

"Let the battle begin!" the judge yelled.

"Sableye, taunt!"

"Piplup, water gun!"

"Hypnosis!"

The two attacks collided, and Sableye dodged the explosion. Piplup got hit and Sableye came out of the smoke, landing a night shade. Piplup fainted.

"HAHAHA WE WON! GET REKT! YOU SUCK HAHAHA!"

He kept on laughing, so I just walked away and watched other battles for the rest of class. After that was lunch. I found May and Candice in the lunch lines, and went over to talk to them.

"Dawn, that's not nice, you just cut half the line."

"Oh well," I grinned. They asked me about battling, and I told them what happened.

"Chester? I had him first period!" May exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He won both his battles. He's really crazy though."

"You could say that again."

I got my tri-tip sandwich and walked over to the tables. There we met Drew and Misty, sitting on opposite ends quietly eating their lunch. May giggled and we sat down. We talked about our classes and classmates for a while, and I just listened in on them. After a while, May seemed to have spotted someone.

"Hey, Ash!"

"Hmm...oh hey!" Ash replied.

My heart raced. What is he doing here?

Ash and Gary walked over, and Ash looked around.

"Hi guys, I'm Ash. I'm from Pallet Town."

"Gary, aren't you from Pallet Town too?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh best buddies!"

"No not really…." Ash said.

"Pfft."

"Ash! I thought you weren't coming here! Nice to see you!" Candice grinned. She opened up a space and Ash took a seat by her. Throughout the lunch, she would often laugh at Ash's comments and be very close to him. I felt a pinch of jealousy and wished I was in that position.

It was like everyone knew Ash but me. May, Drew, and Misty knew him from her journeys, Candice met him on the ship, and Gary was his long-time friend. I was the only one who didn't know him, and it felt so strange with everyone talking about him while I sat aside confused.

At some point, the group finished eating, and they all wanted to play a sport, so they agreed on basketball. May had to go see a teacher, so I quickly went with her. Basketball just isn't one of my favorite sports.

"Dawn, what did you think of Ash and Gary?"

"Great-I mean ok, I guess."

I blushed a bit and turned my head to avoid her seeing me.

May giggled and teased, "Do you like Ash?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" I felt annoyed at May for bringing up so many questions, and I decided to change the topic to what we would do after school.

"OOH, we could go clothes shopping again."

"No, come on, let's do something different. How about we watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Yay! Fun!"

We arrived at the classroom and May asked her teacher about the homework. We then went outside to find Misty fighting with Drew and the others, Candice, Gary, and Ash, trying to break them up.

*Facepalm*

"YOU PURPOSELY THREW THE BALL AT ME!" Misty yelled.

"Did NOT!"

"Then you're a wuss!"

"WHAT?!"

"Geez, are they always like this?" Candice asked us.

"Yeah, just leave them alone."

"Guys, I know what we should do after school today."

The two turned to look at May.

"We're going to watch the latest movie _Clash of the Regis!_ in 3D!"

"Yay! I heard that movie was great!" Misty squealed.

"Alright, let's do it."

"Can I go too?" Candice asked.

"Me too!" Ash said.

"Sure, meet us at the bike shop across the street after school."

"Yay!"

A voice came from behind.

"Surprise!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**LATER FICCERS!**


End file.
